Transformation
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu and Taruto turn Aoyama and Ryou into warthogs, and things get really crazy!


**Transformation **

"OI! PAI! Is that stuff ready yet?" Kisshu yelled.

Pai sighed and called back, "Yes, it's ready. NOW will you quit bugging me?"

Kisshu teleported into the lab and said, "Yup, I'll stop. Taruto and I finished making those Chimeras you asked for, by the way."

"The mutant poisonous fanged piranhas?" Pai asked.

"Yep, and we added our own idea to them," Kisshu said proudly.

"Do I want to know?" Pai asked wearily.

"They can live on land or water; we gave them the ability to breathe in air or water, and they have legs!" Kisshu said. "So now they can go terrorize people!"

Pai was a bit surprised, but didn't show it as he said, "Very good. Are you using the serum on both of the humans we mentioned, or is Taruto going to do one?"

"Taruto wants to use it on Blondie, so I'll do Treehugger," Kisshu said.

"Fine," Pai said. "Is Taruto still here?"

"He should be," Kisshu said, then shouted, "OI! TARUTO!"

Taruto came into the lab, and asked eagerly, "Is the serum ready?"

"Yes," Pai said. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Dump it over the person's head," Taruto said.

"Yes…" Pai sighed. He handed a vial of green liquid to Kisshu and one to Taruto, then said, "I made extra, considering the fact Taruto destroys things without even trying, so if you fail, there is more."

Taruto looked irritated, but nodded. Kisshu looked excited, and said, "I'm off!" Then he teleported. Taruto teleported off as well, and Pai sighed.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu teleported to Ichigo's school, which was where he sensed Aoyuck. He landed on the roof, then spun as he heard, "What are YOU doing here?"

Ichigo's school friends were behind him, and Kisshu sighed, then said, "I'm here to turn the treehugger into a warthog. I suppose you want to help?"

Moe and Miwa fell over laughing. "That's hilarious!" Miwa giggled. "Would you like us to go get him?"

"That'd be great, thanks," Kisshu said. Moe and Miwa headed off, cackling, and Kisshu settled down to wait for them.

Fifteen minutes later, they were back, dragging Aoyuck, who was moaning, "How many times are you going to beat me up this week?"

Kisshu snickered, and said, "They're not going to beat you up." Then he took out the vial of green liquid, and poured it over Aoyuck's head. At first nothing happened, but then Aoyuck started to glow. "Moe, Miwa, let him go," Kisshu said.

The girls obeyed and came over to Kisshu as Aoyuck's body started to change. Then he started screaming, and Kisshu said, "That's going to bring the others running…. Grab on, let's go."

Moe and Miwa grabbed Kisshu's shoulders, and he teleported to just outside the school gates. Almost as soon as they landed, they heard screaming from the building, and looked at each other. "Well, it sounds like he got loose," Kisshu commented.

"Yup," Miwa said.

Suddenly they heard someone scream, "WHY DOES THAT PIG HAVE FANGS!?"

Kisshu sighed, and all three of them groaned when they heard a man shout, "MOE! MIWA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Are you two going to face the music?" Kisshu asked.

"We'll just tell him a bunch of lies," Moe said. "But let's see if he can find us. Kisshu, go hide in that big tree. You might find this funny."

"You're going to use me as your excuse, right?" Kisshu asked. "You're probably going to make me laugh so hard I fall out of the tree, and then tell what's-his-name that it was me."

"Well, technically it was," Miwa said. "Go hide."

Kisshu sighed and teleported into the tree. Just in time too, as a man came running up to Moe and Miwa, and yelled, "What is WRONG with you two!?"

"We're completely insane, why?" Miwa asked. "What was all the screaming about?"

"Someone let a fanged warthog into the school after you two were seen dragging Aoyama off!" the man said. "And it's currently destroying the school!"

"We didn't know that," Moe said innocently. "We just dragged Aoyuck to the back hallway, but he got away before we could start beating him. Maybe he turned into a warthog or something."

The man facepalmed and moaned, "Why me?"

"Shouldn't you be evacuating the school rather than interrogating us?" Miwa asked. "Maybe one of the aliens turned him into a warthog."

"And why would they do that?" the man asked.

"Same reason we almost got kidnapped last month," Moe said. "They're spontaneous."

"You two did NOT 'almost get kidnapped'," Kisshu said grouchily from the tree. "You leapt on me and started beating me up!"

The man looked from Kisshu to Moe and Miwa, and said, "You two are lunatics. You actually attacked one of the aliens!?"

"We prefer the term 'certifiably insane', and yes, we attacked Kisshu because he wanted to kidnap us," Moe said calmly. "You didn't really expect us to just get kidnapped, did you Mr. Izika?"

Mr. Izika sighed and looked at Kisshu, then asked, "Did you let that warthog loose?"

"'That warthog' is Aoyama," Kisshu said cheerfully. "And I should be feeding him to my tank of mutant poisonous piranhas, so he won't be troubling your school for much longer."

"What do the piranhas look like?" Miwa asked eagerly. "Can we see them?"

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said. "But then you have to help me round up the warthog, k?"

"Okay!" Moe and Miwa said happily. They looked at Mr. Izika, and Moe said, "We'll be back soon."

"You're actually going with him!?" Mr. Izika shouted.

"Yeah, wanna come?" Moe asked.

"Not a bad idea, he can keep you from running off," Kisshu said. "Are we going?"

"Yup!" Miwa said happily. She grabbed Mr. Izika's arm, and then grabbed Kisshu's shoulder with her free hand. Moe grabbed Kisshu's other shoulder, and Kisshu teleported.

They landed in the main room of the ship, and immediately heard Pai shout, "KISSHU! HELP! YOUR PIRANHAS GOT LOOSE!"

"Stay here," Kisshu told the girls and Mr. Izika, and teleported to Pai. Then he groaned. There was ONE piranha chasing Pai around. "Why didn't you just take the infuser out?" Kisshu asked wearily.

"Uh…." Pai said.

Kisshu sighed and snapped his fingers. The infuser separated from the piranha, leaving the poor thing flopping around on the floor. Kisshu carefully put it in the tank, and told Pai, "You're worse than Moe and Miwa; at least THEY have common sense."

"Were you at their school?" Pai asked.

"That's where Aoyuck was, so yes," Kisshu said. "I brought them and their principal back here to look at the piranhas, and then they're going to help me catch the warthog."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Pai screamed.

Kisshu sighed and said, "You heard me. Go plot my demise while I show the humans my latest creations."

"Mmph," Pai said, and teleported off. Kisshu teleported back to the main room and found Mr. Izika holding Moe and Miwa by their collars. "They wanted to help you," he said in response to Kisshu's puzzled look.

"It was just one piranha, and Pai has no common sense, so he didn't take the infuser out; he just got chased around," Kisshu sighed. "Do you want to see the tank of piranhas?"

"YEAH!" Moe and Miwa said.

"K, follow me," Kisshu said. "But then we're going to get the warthog, got it?"

"Got it," Moe said as they followed Kisshu to the tank.

_**Meanwhile, with Taruto: **_Taruto teleported to Café Mew Mew, and looked in the window. The Mews appeared to be having a meeting or something, and Taruto teleported behind Ryou, then dumped the serum over his head. Then he smirked at Ryou lunged at him. As soon as Ryou grabbed him, he teleported.

They landed in the main room of the ship, and Ryou started to glow, screaming as his body started to transform. Taruto started laughing as Ryou turned into a warthog. As soon as he was fully transformed, Taruto froze him, and teleported him the tank of piranhas.

He found Kisshu and three humans looking at the tank, and Kisshu said without turning around, "Hi Taruto, did you get Blondie?"

"Yeah, can I feed him to our pets?" Taruto asked.

"Be my guest," Kisshu said. "I have to go catch the treehugger; he got loose."

"K," Taruto said, and dropped Ryou the warthog into the tank. Immediately, the mutant piranhas swam over, and the feeding frenzy began. The mutant piranhas started ripping the warthog to pieces with their teeth, looking about as content as a bunch of fish can look.

"That is so COOL!" Moe and Miwa said together.

"Don't get any ideas," Mr. Izika said warningly. "I will not let you two demolish other students simply because they insulted Ichigo."

"Aww…. Hayate would totally deserve it," Miwa said.

"Next time you say you're going to see mutant animals, I'm going to call your mother," Mr. Izika grumbled. "Those things appear to be a bad influence on you two." He looked at Kisshu and asked, "Can we go back before they want to take one home?"

"Good plan," Kisshu said. He grabbed Moe, Miwa, and Mr. Izika, and teleported back to the school.

When they landed, Kisshu said, "Moe, Miwa, let's go find the treehugger-warthog."

"Okay!" the girls said happily.

"I can't stop you, can I?" Mr. Izika sighed.

"Nope!" Moe and Miwa said. They ran back to the school, followed by Kisshu, leaving Mr. Izika to wallow in self-pity.

The school was deserted, but they heard squealing at the far end of a destroyed hallway. Then they heard a crash, and looked at each other. "I guess we'd better go check it out," Kisshu said.

He and the girls ran down the hallway, and before they turned a corner, Kisshu stopped Moe and Miwa, then looked around the corner. Sure enough, the treehugger-warthog was trying to get a locker door off his tusks. "Let's go," Kisshu said.

Moe and Miwa followed him out into the open, and the treehugger-warthog looked at them- then charged. Kisshu took his swords out as he, Moe and Miwa dodged. The treehugger-warthog charged at him, just as Kisshu sent an energy ball at him. Unable to dodge in time, the treehugger-warthog got fried, and collapsed into ash.

"YAY!" Moe and Miwa said happily as Kisshu let his swords disappear. "I guess we should let Mr. Izika know you're okay," Kisshu said. He took Moe and Miwa by the shoulder and teleported back to the school gates, where Mr. Izika was waiting.

"The treehugger's a pile of ash," Kisshu said happily when Mr. Izika came over.

"Couldn't you have turned him back?" Mr. Izika asked.

"Nope, the serum was irreversible," Kisshu said. "I'm going home now, so have fun redecorating your destroyed school."

Moe and Miwa burst out laughing as Kisshu teleported off.

**I think I'll end it there…. This was requested by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon, so I hope she and all of you like it!**


End file.
